Caught Under the Missle Toe
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: this takes place after my first story,JtN with all the OC's included.it's cristmas time on earth and the boys decide to take the girls back to earth for the holidays.and like they say, there's always some kind of magic during christmas time.AxE OCxJ


Maiko:HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! i'm finally back with an Oban fic! it's just a oneshot, but i'm still back! i know it's a little early (or maybe late?) for Christmas, but i couldn't resist. i wrote this before i had an account here and i couldn't submit it. now, i can! think of it as an easter pressent. it's sorta drabble, but it's a little better than drabble. you'll see what i mean.

disclaimer: oban star racers is not included in the long list of the things i own.

Caught Under the Missile Toe

An Oban Christmas fic

A year had past since the war on Nourasia. Molly and Aikka were officially engaged, Riri and Jordan were dating (when they saw each other), Mina and Dakka were bonded, and Emimi and Tokka were to be bonded. All were living in harmony with the colonists of Nourasia. The couples were now living together. With the exception of Riri, who was living on Earth on her own by this time.

The girls were talking about Christmas time and how fun it would be to take the boys to Earth to show them the holiday. This intrigued the boys and they decided that they could not keep their girls from their odd traditions. The group made their way to Earth. (With some of Molly begging Jordan to let them go until after Christmas.)

When they arrived, they made their way to Rick's house. After they called the muscle man, of course. Along the way, they met up with Riri. They decided to take her along with them.

Three men greeted the gang as they walked through the door. Eva introduced everyone the men hadn't met before. "Rick, Stan, Koji, these are my friends from Nourasia, Tokka,"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Dakka"

"An honor to be in your humble abode gentlemen."

"And Riri"

"It's so nice to finally meet Eva's more….um, familiar friends."

"Wow little mouse, you sure know how to make friends fast."

"Hey Eva, you want your Christmas present now or later?" the mechanics asked

"Present?" asked Aikka

"Yeah, at this day of the year, you give presents to show how much you care for your friends and family." Answered Riri. Aikka suddenly looked slightly guilty.

"I wish I would have known; I would have gotten something for you all."

"That's alright, having you still around is a good enough present for me." Eva replied as she petted his head.

"Alright Eva, what's it gonna be, now,"

"Or later?" Stan finished for Koji.

"Definitely now!"

"Awright then, it's out in the garage!" replied Stan. Eva rushed to the garage. Everyone followed to see Eva's reaction.

What the young girl saw was heart breakingly incredible! It was a full scale model, no; the actual model of the star racer she had gotten for her birthday! "Eva, may we introduce: the whizzing starEO3!" Koji exclaimed. Eva stood there in aw and amazement. The mechanics had gotten every detail right.

The racer had the pointed edges of her mother's racer, the pink over-hood, and the creamy khaki color. These were the features of her mother's StarE2. It also had the Whizzing Air03's orange and purple flames and magenta specks on the front as well as the booster drive. It even had Eva's infamous, "Evil Bunny".

"It was pretty simple once we found the designs for Maya's star racer. All we had to do was combine them together. We knew how much it would mean to you." Stan stated. (No I was not trying to be funny. No relation to the bunny. Ok now I'm jus' bein' puny! Wasn't that funny?!) (Eva: ok we get it! Would you jus get on with the story?!)

(Ok, ok. I jus' got a little carried away. Whoops! There I go again!)

(Eva: glares daggers at Author.)

Tears of joy streaked Eva's face. She whipped them away as she said, "thank you guys! This is the best Christmas present ever!" she locked Koji and Stan in a tight bear hug. Everyone laughed and filled the house with Christmas glee. Even the Nourasian boys could feel it. They never felt it and yet it was so familiar to them.

**Later around the Christmas tree**

The three older men stood by the tree, discussing what Eva should do now that she's back on Earth. Emimi sat on the couch with Mina, Dakka and Tokka, explaining what Martians did for Christmas. Eva and the prince were no where to be found. And Riri, sat by the fire place with no one to love. She liked being with the others but she felt left out without her lover.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" shouted Eva from practically no where. She was seen running past the living room, prince Aikka slowly coming down after her.

Eva opened the door and was surprised to see the last person she thought she'd ever see. "J-J-Jordan?! Is it really you?!" she said quietly.

"Hey Molly, yeah it's me. The Creators let me come to Earth for the holidays." Aikka stood beside her and said,

"Molly is there some one at the door?" he stopped and looked at the figure before him.

Jordan did the same. "hey princey-boy! Nice to see you again! I didn't know Nourasians celebrate Christmas!"

"Uh, we don't. I decided that I couldn't keep my future bride away from her traditions. So, I brought her and our friends back to Earth."

"Well don't just stand there come in, come in!" Eva said, taking note of the awkwardness. He did as suggested. When he walked in the room everything froze. Riri paid no attention to this.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Jordan said. Rick Stan and Koji walked over to him and crowded the dual colored hair boy. Once it got too uncomfortable for him he said, "Hey, is uh…. Riri…. here?" Rick nodded yes and indicated to the fire place.

He saw a Japanese girl with long hair. Freckles were specked across her face. Her usually dyed orangish-red hair was back to its regular deep black. _'She must have let it grow out over time. It's so beautiful on her and she's showing her natural hair color, even more gorgeous.'_ Jordan walked up behind her and disguised his voice to sound exactly like Aikka's. "Hello Riri. Why are you so upset?"

"Hey Aikka. I just wish someone could be here with me. That's all." She replied sadly without looking at who was really talking.

"Does this someone have, dashing good looks, a great sense of hair style and fashion? Is he obsessed with guns and the army?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Jordan let his own voice flow now. "Because he's right behind you." Riri turned around and her face lit up at the sight of the 19 year old Avatar. She threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh Jordan! I can't believe your back! I never stopped thinking about you!" Jordan wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I came home just for you. Merry Christmas Rairiku, I love you." They pulled away from one another, gazed into their eyes and kissed.

**Away from the party**

Eva was alone in the kitchen getting some cocoa for herself. (Hey, even at seventeen you can have hot chocolate!) She was mixing in the cinnamon when someone put their hand on her shoulder. Molly turned to see Aikka smiling slightly, lovingly. "Eva, why do you not join the festivities? I believe we are about to unwrap the gifts below the tree. As part of the Earth tradition, I think that all the guests are supposed to be around."

"I'm just getting something to drink. I'll walk out with you right now." His smile grew even brighter as they walked out of the kitchen, side by side. They were suddenly stopped. Eva looked up, in the doorway, was a strand of missile toe.

"Molly, what troubles you?"

"Nothing, it's just…. Well, we're under the missile toe." She indicated to the piece of shrubbery above them.

"Uh yes, I can see that, but what does it matter?"

"Well, when a couple is under the missile toe, they have to kiss. It's a weird Christmas tradition."

"I like that tradition, and I can't argue with it." He grasped her chin between his index and middle finger and his thumb, leaned in and gave Eva a deep, long, loving kiss.

"Hey you two love birds gonna join the party or what?!" shouted Rick. The "love birds" stepped away from one another and raced back into the room. They all started unwrapping gifts.

* * *

there ya have it, a christmas oneshot for easter. how ya like them apples, huh?! heheh, i hope you liked it, cause this took me forever when i wrote it! please review, i wanna know if ya still remember me!


End file.
